sonicsocietyfandomcom-20200214-history
Josh Rabbit
'' "But I'm a bunny rabbit..."'' Backgound Story Josh was born in Antarctica and lived with hes grandma till he was 9. When his grandma past away he moved in with a foster family his step dad was Shadow and his step mum was Amy Josh became very happy :D :D :D Personality Josh is the leader of the Team Chaos Dudes, he has a funny personality and really makes friends with anyone. He loves to make jokes and play vidio games like his other friends, Sophz Echidna and Tara Rabbit. He dose have friends that are boys are that are girls, most of the time he is hopping around and saying random things. He loves to draw, he draws werid, scary and out-of-this-world pictues for everyone to like.﻿ sophz echidna Josh and sophie had nothing to do with each other till Josh met Abi fox it turns out that they have heeps in common Josh hates it when sophie kicks him and often runs off like a girl screaming. tara rabbit Josh and Tara were born around the same year but Josh is a couple years older than tara they have many things in common but probaly the largest thing that they have in common are they are both rabbits. abi fox Abi asked josh out and thats how josh met tara and sophie and all that but later that year they decided to become friends insted abi and josh dont have much in common but josh still likes to play with abi and her friends. max the wolf Max is very playful but also likes to sit down and play video games he was created by dr. robotnik to befriend sonic then attack him when he leasts expects it but they got off on a bad start so max and josh just play games and run around.﻿ jack the monkey Josh found jack in the Amazon on a mission with tcd and took him home jack can be very stuborn and cheecky but is still a great friend and is always happy to play with. matt the sheep matt lives on a farm in scotland but was born in australia matt is very sporty but still good to talk to, matt is a great climber and often escapes from the farm he lives in, he loves footy and often kickes footys in the farmers face, josh and matt have been friends since they were 9 years old and will probaly stay friends for ages. themes Josh has 2 themes: LAZY SONG: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fLexgOxsZu0 L.M.F.A.O EVERY DAY IM SHUFFLIN: http: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KQ6zr6kCPj8 skills and forms chaos josh is josh's main form he turns gold and black using all the chaos emeralds hes never used this before but always trys to do it when no ones looking. joshfridge form: when josh uses his fridge form he turns in to a big fridge with lots of food in it he only does this when hes hungry. spaz form: when josh goes spaz he turns in to his spaz form when josh goes spaz he ever starts rolling on the ground hoping every were or he loses his abilite to speak english and starts speaking rabbit. ﻿ Category:Rodents